<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Brick in The Wall by JC_Lately</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414797">Another Brick in The Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_Lately/pseuds/JC_Lately'>JC_Lately</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_Lately/pseuds/JC_Lately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name wasn't always Joo Dee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Brick in The Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is your name?”</p><p>There was darkness and then there wasn't and then there was again. And I knew, I just knew if it would stop, if I could just turn my head or look away or close my eyes then I could think and maybe answer his question, 'cause there was an answer on my lips and it was the <em>wrong</em> answer but it was the one he wanted and spirits it’s too bright and too dark and too bright again.</p><p>“M-my name?”</p><p>I'm Gyina and I was born right her in the great impenetrable city and I grew up here and I saw, <em>we</em> saw what you were doing and we stood against you and we fought and now I'm here and the Sisters are all gone I'm the last and you will not win. I will not spout the lies you fill my head with, will will not use the name you gave me I will fight and fight until there's nothing left. Until the Avatar returns. </p><p>Light, then dark, light the dark. Slow, carefully flashing over my face then gone again, rubbing at my eyes, scouring my mind like a sandbender smoothing metal. You wont take my name from me! You <em>wont!</em></p><p>“My name is Gyina!” Did I scream? I meant to scream, but it sounded too far away it sounded like a whisper. “I am a Sister of The Wall. I will not...”</p><p>“We are the protectors of Ba Sing Se”, he said, his tone serene, even friendly, his face washed out by light, then hidden by shadow, the light then shadow, and I KNOW HIM AND HATE HIM but I feel myself want to nod my head like an obedient dog when he speaks “Your rebellion threatened the peace of the city. We do not wish to harm you. But you be made to see the error of your ways.”</p><p>Light, then dark, the constant scraping of rock on rock. Eyes held open by stone fingers, head held fast by solid band of granite.</p><p>“There is no war in Ba Sing Se. There is no conspiracy. There is only peace withing the walls”.  </p><p>“Your... peace....” the words were thick in my mouthy, and I had to dig and reach for each one. “is.. a lie...”</p><p>“Is it? Have you eve seen a single tongue of fire or thread of Fire nation banner with the walls your entire life? Have you not lived in luxury and comfort while the water tribe of the south faces extinction? Tell me again of this war you think exists.”</p><p>So calm, so sure.. maybe he right maybe we are safe maybe the great city never needed the Sisters maybe I could rest... maybe we all could.</p><p>Light, then dark.</p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>My eyes burn as the sweat on my forehead rolls into them. I just want close them just for a moment. If I could just rest, then I could fight...</p><p>“G-Gyina.” Where were my Sisters? Had they all been taken too? Am I the last? “Sisters...” Now I knew I was whispering.</p><p>“We want the same thing. To protect our great city. So why fight us when you can help us? Us from the shadows. You and your sisters in the light of day.”</p><p>Light, then dark. Even the blurs became blurs. Losing focus, my head felt like it was being stuffed with cotton.</p><p>That is what we all wanted. It was true.</p><p>“I'll ask you once more. What is your name?”</p><p>I saw only light, then dark. My mouth slacked open, then curled into a smile. It felt wrong.  But only for a moment.  Then it felt as natural as it was wide.</p><p>“I am Joo Dee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's as close to a drabble as I am physically capable of doing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>